


别对我说谎第130章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第130章

季书平正开着车，尚雪臣坐在一旁拿着湿纸巾给自己擦手，谁都没有要说话的意思。

尚雪臣从滑梯下面跑出来的时候，季书平带着一股丝毫不让的架势追出来。抓住他的腰，力道里带着强硬，二话不说的就拧着他的腰让他转身。尚雪臣偏不，他还是赌气季书平让自己等了一个冬天的事。季书平抓住了他的腰，他干脆反着朝季书平抓住自己腰的方向转个身，让季书平脱了手。

季书平知道他狡猾，跟紧一步，虽然在尚雪臣扭身的片刻里不小心脱了手，可他反应过快的重新抓住了人。只是这次没能抓得牢实，只是揪紧了尚雪臣腰间的衣裳。尚雪臣低头看一眼自己被季书平拉扯住的衣服，然后抬头斜半边的嘴角冲季书平挑衅。

这么赤裸裸的挑衅，简直要激出季书平胸腔里的一股火，心里躁动又跳脱的情欲与季书平往日里的形象大相径庭，像汩汩岩浆从心喷发，尔后顺着心脉向下，四处流淌，迅速占领了全身，滚烫又动人。等季书平被烫晕了头，他开始觉得就地发生一场不可控的情事似乎不是不能为之的。总之他没了理智。

尚雪臣挑衅完之后，开始后悔，他看到季书平的眼神，明晃晃的变了。夜太黑，他其实没有很看得清季书平的脸，可对面那双眼睛亮得太可怕，所有的火热与急不可耐都昭然若揭。尚雪臣知道哪怕之前季书平是在同自己说笑，这一刻恐怕他都已经当了真，他还真要立时立刻的将自己就地正法了。

他可比季书平清醒，后退两步，季书平紧跟不放的上前两步，像是击剑里的攻击步伐，季书平感觉这一场自己胜券在握，因为他上步连攻，尚雪臣后退忙挡。可尚雪臣却不是打的这主意，从前是他愿意迁就，要是他不愿意了，谁都摸不清他的下一步究竟要如何。尚雪臣连退两步，知道季书平肯对会紧抓不放，弯腰抬手，季书平既然紧抓自己衣服不放，干脆就给他这件衣服。尚雪臣打的是金禅脱壳的主意。

等季书平回神过来时，尚雪臣已经和他保持了距离，他手里只余尚雪臣刚刚褪下的那件宽松的V领罩衫。衣服一脱，风一吹，尚雪臣还觉得有些冷，好在他今天里面还穿了间黑色无袖连帽坎肩，就是大了些，风都顺着胳膊往里钻。

季书平明显是不放过他的意思，尚雪臣后退着搓两下手臂，防备着季书平，“在这里，你想都别想！”

要是以往冷静自持的季书平自然会搜肠刮肚，合理的无理的，各种理由拿出来劝服对方。可就在当下，季书平一张嘴只能咽咽口水，喉结都跟着上下蠕动。尚雪臣听到了，看到了，季书平表现得再明显不过，他还没开放到可以在户外的程度，只有回头边往车边走，边劝慰着季书平，“都是文明人，自制着点。”

季书平克制着，比尚雪臣还急的往车边走着。果不其然，一上了车，尚雪臣就被季书平叼住了脖子。尚雪臣推不开人，只能着急着伸手摸向方向盘，连按喇叭，好把季书平给镇清醒了。

季书平是被喇叭烦的动作有片刻的停滞，尚雪臣赶忙把人推开，“这可是在大马路边！周围都是居民楼。刚才我喇叭按那么久，肯定有人投诉了，快点开车走！”

季书平像是不在意，低头就要过来继续咬尚雪臣的脖子。尚雪臣又连按着喇叭，直接把季书平烦得眉毛都皱紧。尚雪臣看季书平现在是色胆上了头，只有先妥协道，“我们先开车回去。等回去了，你想怎么来都行。”

这句刚落，季书平立马转身，启动了车，一脚油门冲了出去。

尚雪臣擦完了手，路边街景掠过的太快，让他怀疑季书平有超速的嫌疑。尚雪臣扭头看着正聚精会神开着车的季书平，低头扫一眼他的裤裆。心里暗自想着，能由着你胡来才有鬼了呢，我小时候的账都还没和你算完！

他正暗自筹划着，等把人骗上了床之后，要怎么把他绑起来，狠狠审问。可巧偏在他腹诽季书平的时候。专心开车的季书平倏地扭头过来看他一眼，尚雪臣立马吓停了脑里拷问季书平的场景。然后车一个急刹停下，尚雪臣心惊胆跳的差点被惯性甩上了车前玻璃。

怎么这么玄乎？难不成他还真就能读我的心？

尚雪臣怀疑着，坐直往窗外看了一眼，才发现景象不对。不是季书平的房子，也不是周哥的小区。只是停在了大马路边上。尚雪臣不解的问着季书平，“这不是还没到吗？”

他边问边回了头，扭头过来的时候，季书平仍旧端正坐着，也不回答尚雪臣的问题。尚雪臣还想在问，倾身过去的时候，才从季书平那侧的窗户看见了路边一排的店面。

便利店，水果店，然后就是一家快捷酒店。

尚雪臣明白了。收回目光看一眼季书平，季书平终于回头过来看一眼他，“今天我们……”

“你休想！”尚雪臣打断了季书平，他发现自从和季书平好上了之后，斗嘴是一说，现在居然连消费也降级，开房都只带自己开起了快捷酒店，真是吃到嘴的不香。

季书平伸手过来要抓紧他的手，尚雪臣抬手躲开，“小时候的账还没算清呢！你现在还想那事儿？你真当我那么好糊弄？”

季书平想要倾身过来抱住人，被尚雪臣用胳膊肘抵住了胸。季书平突然又不急了，尚雪臣现在身上就穿着一件坎肩，松垮垮的，抬起胳膊抵着他，他正好就看见了尚雪臣似有若无的那一片。季书平伸手顺着尚雪臣的胳膊往上摸，“你不是又给我买了蛋糕？就当是实现我愿望。”

尚雪臣斜他一眼，“虽说我们不太计较生日的具体日期，可你别忘了，你生日礼物我可已经给到了三十五岁了。”

季书平的手顺着他的胳膊往上游，伸进了衣服摸进了背后，摸完又觉得不够，才重又绕道摸到了胸前，轻轻一捏，尚雪臣费力抵住自己胳膊的手就松了劲儿，让他逮住机会过去抱住了人，咬上了尚雪臣的耳垂。尚雪臣还想在躲，可也只那么意思的躲了两下，倒是没真的推开季书平。季书平用犬齿小心碾磨着他的耳垂，然后顺着耳廓往上，不停用唇摩挲。

尚雪臣被他温热的吐息弄得乱了阵脚，只觉得耳根发烫发痒，就快要接受了季书平的提议。只是还有一点不甘心，可这不甘心就在季书平用气音说话，故意把每一下的吐息都扫在他耳廓上的时候消失殆尽。

因为季书平说，“求你了，我等不及了。”

尚雪臣红了一点两颊，让他平常过于苍白的脸显得好看了起来，然后自找借口，“不过，我好像今年还没许过生日愿望。”

季书平用唇面磨着他的耳尖，问，“那你的愿望是什么？”

“实现你的愿望。”

季书平得逞的翘一下嘴角，却不想太过外露，怕尚雪臣看到再反悔。他解了尚雪臣的安全带，好让他赶紧下车。尚雪臣皱眉抓住了转身赶着下车的季书平，“东西没带。”

因为尚雪臣的好意提醒，这下季书平是再也藏不住翘起的嘴角了。伸手拉开副驾驶的储物盒从里面拿出常备的润滑。尚雪臣的眉毛还是皱着，抓住了季书平的手腕，“别想蒙混过关。”说着从里面掏出那一盒从未开封的避孕套，甩给了季书平。季书平佯装镇定的收下了。

“麻烦开一间房。”

“好的，先生。现在还有一间大床房和标间双床房，请问您要哪一……间？”

前台原本镇定专业的询问，抬头的瞬间也保持着自己的素养，只是无意间的一扫，还是让她顿住了。

尚雪臣看见了前台扫过自己的眼神，不自在的抬手遮住了脖子上的吻痕。那是刚上车时，季书平着急上来不由分说就给自己烙下的。

还是季书平淡定，“要大床房。”

尚雪臣垂了头。

“请出示身份证。”

尚雪臣配合着的低头拿出钱包，从钱包里抽出了身份证递给前台。前台伸手过来接住的瞬间，“啪”是什么东西掉了地的声音。

季书平掏钱包的动作，不小心带出了那盒避孕套。尚雪臣和前台同时红了脸。

前台小姐缓过了神，伸手接过了尚雪臣手里的身份证。尚雪臣只觉得自己的脸皮烧得慌，用脚踢踢季书平，让他快去捡起来。

季书平还是一如以往的端庄不慌乱，捂住自己腹前的西装，弯腰垂手去捡。

“您的已经登记好了，麻烦另一位先生的身份证请出示一下。”

“啪。”

季书平的动作顿住了，尚雪臣觉得自己头顶冒了烟，谁都没敢去看前台小姐的脸。季书平弯腰去捡那一盒子避孕套，结果又掉出了口袋里的一瓶润滑油。

尚雪臣哪里还顾得了脸面这东西，慌张蹲下去捡，哪知道定格了的季书平这会儿才反应过来，正好和蹲下身的尚雪臣一块碰了个头。尚雪臣直接捂头坐在了地上。季书平的端庄也在看见尚雪臣跌坐在地的时候消失干净，慌忙的过去伸手扶人。最后还是好心的前台看不下去，出来帮忙捡起了掉地的那两样东西，垂头红脸的塞还给了季书平，还不忘嘱咐一句，“先生，请您出示身份证。”

终于遵照了流程办完了入住，坐上了电梯，尚雪臣不禁感叹起这小小快捷酒店里前台客服的专业性，直到办完入住手续，除了脸红都没有表现出一丝的惊慌。与此相反的是不知脸红，却操作频频失误的季书平。他偷偷看一眼身旁突然安分起来的季书平。

抬头看一眼电梯，电梯里的监控像是没开。那季书平为什么安分了？尚雪臣偷看着他，该不会是刚刚的那一场闹剧，浇醒了他，因为丢脸重新唤回了他的理智？

什么嘛？尚雪臣心底不满着，拉着自己上演一场闹剧之后，现在就又突然变回那个冷静清醒的人，那自己松口答应算什么？显得自己好哄又随便。

尚雪臣不满着，尤其出了电梯，季书平镇定自若的走在他前面，没有回头，没有过来搂他抱他，牵他的手。

尚雪臣看着季书平拿着房卡刷开了门，进门的时候，他就在下决心，好，我就非要和你冷战到底！

只是门刚一关上，季书平就把人抱离了地，尚雪臣哪里还记得自己刚刚下过什么决心。一被抱离了地，连思考都飘散，直接炸轰了脑子里的所有想法，只记得要和这个人好好的纠缠一番。

尚雪臣两腿灵活的缠住季书平的腰，捧住了季书平的脸，低头就往他嘴里探舌头。季书平抱紧了人，抬头仰面和他接着吻，只是这样闭了眼，视线就都消失不见，脚下都不稳。

季书平抱着人接吻转了两个来回后退着碰到了床，床沿拦住季书平的小腿，让季书平没站稳的抱着尚雪臣倒下。两人直直倒在了床上，可吻却是一点没被打扰。尚雪臣捧着他的脸深吻着，季书平掐着他的腰就要翻身，还不忘空出一只手去摸索枕头，抬起尚雪臣的腰就把枕头往下面塞。塞完立马不客气的去解尚雪臣的裤扣，尚雪臣也急忙撑起半个身子的去扯季书平的领带。只是解裤扣和扯领带的动作都没能一气呵成，因为谁都不愿意睁眼来仔细瞧一瞧，谁都不愿意断开这一个吻，所以动作毛躁又不顺利。

等尚雪臣的裤子被松开，季书平就要不温柔的一把扒下，尚雪臣却突然抓住了季书平的手腕。他好像这时才清楚了季书平即将要对自己做什么，睁眼离了季书平的唇，“等一下，我想先洗澡。”

季书平侧头看一眼不大的房间，床和厕所之间只隔着一扇玻璃推拉门。扭头又直接把尚雪臣从床上抱起，“好，一起洗。”

尚雪臣知道季书平压根就不是洗澡的打算，突然被人从床上抱起，他惊吓了一下，还好厕所不是很远，季书平不过跨了两步，就进来了。只是玻璃门来不及关上，尚雪臣被季书平抱着，背靠上了莲蓬头下面的瓷砖墙。

季书平随手拉上了浴帘，又打开了莲蓬头，尚雪臣正好就在莲蓬头下，被突然浇了一脸，没来得及埋怨，季书平又吻了上来，咬着他的唇，缠着他的舌。水顺着鼻梁，趁着唇舌之间来回的空隙，落到了嘴里。

尚雪臣尝到了不少热水，都是被季书平的舌头推送进来的。还好感觉不坏，因为这让他想起了他们第一次在泳池里接吻的时候。

“嗯。”尚雪臣闷哼了一声，是季书平趁其不备，往里探了一根手指。

终于要进入主题，尚雪臣摸索到开关，关了给他们浇水的头顶的莲蓬头。

季书平停下看他一眼，尚雪臣耐心解释着，“不然一会儿太干了，会疼。”

这解释让季书平笑出了声，又多挤一些润滑油伸手去抹。尚雪臣闭眼忍受着季书平的手指带给他的些微疼痛。季书平看不得他这幅样子，贴上他的耳朵和他说话想让他分心。

“你今天这件衣服真好看。”说着咬住尚雪臣衣服上的帽绳，“我很喜欢，因为你转身，我都看得通透。”

尚雪臣睁开一只眼看他，“你别说了。”

季书平要说，“上次在海边的度假酒店泡温泉。你被热气蒸红脸的样子也好看。我那时其实就想和你在水汽里做一场。”

尚雪臣现在也被蒸红了脸，他才明白了季书平放热水浇自己原来打的是这个主意，“别废话了！”

季书平笑着故意用自己硬挺挺的东西在他臀尖磨了两下，快进去的时候却被尚雪臣突然喊停。他问尚雪臣，“怎么了？”

尚雪臣用被水汽蒙上一层的脸看他，“套呢？你这次可别想逃过这一步。”

季书平这时候不想和他争辩，一手抱稳了人，一手从口袋里拿出了那盒未开封的避孕套，丢给了尚雪臣，“你开。”因为季书平正抱着人，分不开手。

尚雪臣颤着手的在抠着盒子上的透明塑封。季书平嘴上没催，却在他身下不停的磨，是在用动作告诉他，自己快要等不及了。

尚雪臣抠了半天，也不知道是不是手湿的缘故，怎么都撕不开。季书平终于不耐烦了，“不行，我等不及了。”说完熟门熟路的进去了尚雪臣的身体。

尚雪臣抖一下，把手里的东西丢了出去。他其实也有些等不及了。

季书平一进去就舒一口气，带着春风拂面的惬意。尚雪臣重哼一声，然后无力的挂在了季书平的肩膀，抱着季书平的脖子和他商量，“先慢一点？”

只是才开了个头，季书平还能克制住，所以还能一口答应下来。绕过尚雪臣的腿弯，把他两条腿都架在了自己的胳膊上之后，就开始动作。

一开始是和自己说好的慢，只是后来快了。尚雪臣脑子模糊，都被水汽给蒙上了，他只知道自己哼出了声，一定是因为季书平变快了。

“哈啊~”尚雪臣的声音变飘了，在季书平听来是鼓舞自己行动的声音。

“嗵嗵嗵。”

尚雪臣被愤怒的垂墙声惊得头脑清醒，抬头睁大眼睛的去看季书平。季书平和他对视一眼，去看浴室的墙，“好像是隔音不好，隔壁听到了。”

尚雪臣嗔怪的看一眼季书平，“放我下来，我腿麻了。”

季书平没把人放下来。后退着，放下了马桶盖，自己坐下了。把尚雪臣只褪到大腿的裤子继续往下扒，然后揉着他的大腿向上去推着他的上衣，一直推到尚雪臣的嘴边，“咬住，省得你一会儿再出声。”

尚雪臣不情愿的咬住了衣服，季书平揉一把他的臀肉，示意他开始。尚雪臣白他一眼，自己还没动作，就被季书平掐紧了腰，带着他上下。尚雪臣仰头，扶住了季书平的肩膀，想告诉他慢一点，却发现自己口里正咬着东西。

季书平引导着他，等尚雪臣自己动作的频率跟上了，他才有了额外的注意力去欣赏尚雪臣咬住了衣服，在自己面前一览无余的肚皮前胸。季书平低头咬了尚雪臣的胸膛一口，让白皙的胸前，多了一处红。

“呃嗯。”尚雪臣没法张口发声，都闷成了鼻音。

季书平最听不得他这样的声音，变得更加饥渴难耐，原本是慢慢品食的打算。现在又忘却一切的要开始狼吞虎咽。季书平起了身，拉着尚雪臣起身，扭着他的一只手到背后，就要开始尚雪臣嘴里时常埋怨他的那些不知轻重。

尚雪臣被弄得软了腿脚受不住，只能用暂且空闲的那一只手撑住了墙，视野里只看到垂着的帽绳在毫无规律的乱晃，是季书平的动作太莽撞了。

他被顶弄得再也咬不住了衣服，张嘴松开，堵在里面的声音争前恐后的往外冒，季书平很受用，动作越发的大力不体贴。

“嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵……”

隔壁又发出了不满的敲墙声，尚雪臣回头看一眼季书平，脸上带着怎么办的询问。可季书平尽是把他这一回头的表情看成了邀春的桃花。

季书平俯身亲一口扭头过来的尚雪臣，然后贴着他的耳朵告诉他，“别去管，随他敲。你高兴怎么叫怎么叫。”

这不是尚雪臣高不高兴的问题，是季书平动作轻重的问题。尚雪臣没有多余的精力来和季书平商量，回头只打开了头顶的莲蓬头，让水声冲散他们肉体缠绵，情不自禁的声音。

季书平还是不喜欢这样从背后来，因为他看不清尚雪臣的表情。把人转个身，让他正对了自己。贴着尚雪臣让他抵上了墙，捞起他的一条腿，好方便自己进出。

尚雪臣仰长了脖子，迎面的都是落下的热水。可他禁不住季书平的大力气，除了仰长了脖子，觉得没有更好让自己体内喧嚣的那些情欲释放的途径。

季书平埋头在他的颈窝里，热水淹不下他心里的躁动，只让他更加的沸腾。还是不够，哪怕是和尚雪臣这样狠狠贴着，挤着，恨不得自己整个嵌进他的心里，把他整个人都从自己的怀里揉进皮肉里，即便那样季书平也还是觉得不够，于是越发大力的楔进这具身体，再张嘴咬住了尚雪臣带着水珠的脖子。

尚雪臣仰长了脖子，视线都被水浇得模糊，然后季书平重重击打一下，垂头深深陷进他的身体。尚雪臣终于也松口气一样，半翕着眼睛，放松了身体。然后他们抱着冷静了片刻，季书平才伸手去关停了水流声。

尚雪臣裹着被子有些累竭的样子盘腿坐在床上。季书平半围着浴巾，正站在床边拿着吹风机给他吹淋湿的头发。尚雪臣半抬起眼皮看一眼挂在墙上被淋湿了的衣服，“你明天怎么办？”

季书平关了吹风，给尚雪臣理顺了头发，“明天的事明天再说。”

尚雪臣顶着一脸的疲惫抬头看他，好像还要再问。季书平直接连人带被子的抱着躺下，“累了就睡吧。”

尚雪臣掀开了被子，让季书平进来。等季书平进到被子里抱紧了他，他才笑着眨两下眼，闹了一晚上，他是真的有些困了。

可他还不想睡，看够了季书平，又去看这间房。也是现在才有了余力来打量一下这件格局很小的大床房。说是大床房，其实一容下两个大男人就显得这床小的可怜。不过尚雪臣喜欢，因为可以和季书平挤在一块儿。

尚雪臣犯困的眨着眼，对季书平说，“小房间也挺好。有趣。”

季书平看他困得不停的眨眼，亲上了他的额头，“睡吧。我明早会等你醒来再走。”

得了季书平的保证，尚雪臣这才安心闭上了眼。


End file.
